<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Reflection by Fenikkusu_Ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663640">Dark Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai'>Fenikkusu_Ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Judgment, Painting, Shame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki purchases a painting that reminds him of himself. Arima disapproves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Dark Reflection</p><p>Author: Fenikkusu Ai</p><p>Rating: T</p><p>Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul</p><p>Pairing: Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken, Arima Kishou</p><p>Words: 283</p><p>Genre: Drama/Angst</p><p>Summary: Sasaki purchases a painting that reminds him of himself. Arima disapproves.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.</p><hr/><p>Sasaki thought that the colors were so dark. The splashes of blood red infiltrated the somber black abyss. It resembled a bloody darkness. The golden frame paired well with the conflagration of color.</p><p>As soon as he saw the painting, Sasaki became transfixed by it.</p><p>Maybe he felt like he was a part of teeming darkness. In truth, the colors reminded him of a ghoul's eyes. But, in another way, they reminded him of tragic red flowers.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Sasaki hung the portrait in his office. Which, of course, turned out to be a mistake.</p><p>After attaching it to the wall, he pressed a finger to his lips and stood back. There. It was ruler straight. Of course, the same could not be said for himself.</p><p>"A little dark, isn't it?" a familiar authoritative voice asked.</p><p>Sasaki gasped. The White Reaper was behind him.</p><p>Suddenly, Sasaki reminded his training. He prompted himself to respond. To save time, he focused on simply what he felt.</p><p>"It motivates me," he said neutrally.</p><p>Arima quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"</p><p>Sasaki chose his answer carefully. "It illustrates the dark side of life."</p><p>Arima nodded. "I see. Maybe it reminds you of what should be eradicated?"</p><p>Sasaki took a quick intake of breath.</p><p>"Right?"</p><p>Sasaki sheepishly rubbed his bicolor hair. "Of course."</p><p>He was allowed to escape the room, but Sasaki knew that he was still a hunted beast.</p><p>Sasaki knew that in Arima's mind, the fact that the painting existed at all was a sin. Even the fact that he had selected it. Though Sasaki Haise well knew that the sin wasn't in the art.</p><p>The darkness that lurked was inside him was the sin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>